


You're Just the Boy All the Girls Want to Dance With, I'm Just the Boy Whose Had too Many Chances

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not canon compliant, 15 year-old Mickey (begrudgingly) at the same dance as 14 year-old Ian and 14 year-old Mandy</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Just the Boy All the Girls Want to Dance With, I'm Just the Boy Whose Had too Many Chances

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a spin on a line from the song A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me by Fall Out Boy. Mandy and Ian are friends, Mandy doesn't know Ian is gay.

"Oh come _on _Mick! Loosen up a bit!" Mandy pleads as she leans against the gym wall next to Mickey. They're at a school dance with shitty food and even shittier music. Mickey only came to 'chaperon' Mandy, who has a habit of getting in trouble at school dances for 'public displays of affection'__

__"I would, but you hid all my booze, so I'm completely sober." Mickey answers through his teeth, glaring at all the teenagers making idiots of themselves on the dance floor. "Look, just go dance with your little friends and leave me alone" he growls._ _

__Of course Mandy isn't afraid of him and answers by flipping her hair over her shoulder with a pout and a whiny "The person I want to dance with isn't even here yet!" like Mickey gives a shit._ _

__He's been to these dances before, but he's usually been drunk. Fuck Mandy for hiding his booze! He rubs a tired hand over his eyes as Mandy squeals "He's here Mick! Look, look!" and really, does she need to yell into his ear like that? He looks to where his sister is pointing and grimaces. Ian Gallagher. The red-head kid that Mickey has gotten off with on multiple occasions._ _

__"Mandy I don't think you're his type." Mickey mumbles, not looking his sister in the eye._ _

__"Please," Mandy scoffs as she applies lip gloss "Why do you think he's always over at our house?"_ _

__'To blow me while you're too busy with makeup or some other girly shit' Mickey thinks idly as Ian walks up to them. Mandy fluffs the skirt on her too short dress and gives Mickey a warning glare._ _

__"Hey Mands!" Ian says as he leans down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Mickey," Ian adds with a quick nod. He turns back to Mandy with a smile "Shall we dance?" he asks, offering her an arm._ _

__"Hands to yourself!" He warns as they walk to the dance floor, pointedly ignoring the eyebrow raise Ian gives him. Mickey didn't know that Mandy _liked _Ian. Honestly! He just thought they were friends. But the way Mandy giggles at whatever Ian is saying makes him re-think. Mickey flicks his eyes down quickly as Ian looks over at him still leaning against the wall.___ _

____He wishes Ian could be more subtle, maybe NOT let the entire world know that they occasionally share handjobs in the boys bathroom during school. Mickey sighs and really wishes he had a cigarette, had something to do with his hands._ _ _ _

____It's not like Ian is a _bad _kid! He's just a little more... clingy than Mickey likes. He even asked Mickey out once. Like to the movies. Like a date. Mickey had responded by shoving him against the stall door and threatening to kick his teeth in if he ever did anything like that again.___ _ _ _

______"Hey Mickey," Ian's voice pulls Mickey out of his thoughts "Wanna go out back?" He asks, showing Mickey a flask he has hidden in his suit jacket. Mickey nods silently and follows Ian out the back door, where the crisp October air hits him. It's a nice change from the stuffy gym._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Where's Mandy?" Mickey asks as he takes the flask from Ian's warm hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Said she needed some 'girl time'" Ian responds in an obviously confused voice, stuffing his hands into his pockets and leaning his back against the brick wall._ _ _ _ _ _

______They stand in silence for a few minutes, passing the flask back and forth between them. They's never had a real conversation, and Mickey didn't know any other way to fill the silence than sex, and that was too risky._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You know she really like you" Mickey mutters, not looking at Ian, who he can feel staring intently at the side of his head. Mickey brings his thumb up to his mouth and rubs his bottom lip, waiting for Ian to answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm not interested in her" Ian responds quietly, finally looking away from Mickey to glare holes into the concrete._ _ _ _ _ _

______And isn't that just fucking peachy? This 14 year-old has a crush on Mickey. Who doesn't have the luxury of being able to like him back. Mickey finally looks at Ian then. Notes the way his hands have turned to fists inside his pockets and his teeth are digging into his lip. Mickey sighs, figures he can give this kid _something!__ _ _ _ _ _

________Mickey brings a shaky hand to rest on Ian's shoulder. Ian, in turn, moves away from the wall to stand in front of Mickey, to stare at him with big, expecting eyes. Mickey rolls his eyes and wills himself to stop shaking 'it's just a fucking kiss, it's not like it will mean anything.' he tells himself before closing his eyes and leaning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"There you guys are!" The door flies open with a bang as Mandy stalks out. "You've been missing for like a half an hour, what have you guys been doing out here?" Mandy asks, eyeing the two boys who had jumped apart before Mandy had seen anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Your perfect little Gallagher here sneaked some vodka into the dance, we were sharing" Mickey responds with a smug smirk, knowing how pissed Mandy would be at him, but not actually do anything to him while she is in Ian's presence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mandy groans and turns on her heel, barking a quick "Ian! I want to dance!" before stalking back inside the gym._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ian starts to follow but a quiet "Hey Gallagher," stops him. He raises a quick eyebrow at Mickey, obviously wondering why he had stopped him "See you tomorrow?" Mickey inquires lamely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah" mutters Ian, a small smile playing on his lips "tomorrow."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mickey waits until Ian is inside and the door is shut tightly before bringing his hands up to his face and groaning. He had almost kissed Ian AND he asked him to hang out!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And Mickey didn't even have enough alcohol in his system to blame it on being drunk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
